The book of Oni
by blueeyesjdaly
Summary: Chapter Three: Of Dreams and Hope- Prophetic dreams and desperate hopes mold the shapes of things to come. Part of a series- sorry it took so long guys- enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First off, thanks for coming to read this story! And thanks to all those who supported the American Way of Death. As someone who is trying to write regular again, the encouragement I received was priceless.

I took a little longer with this than I wanted to. Work has been nutty (tax time), I got sick, and then I had a family visit that dominated my free time. I also wrote this over several times, because I didn't like the first drafts of it. I think it came out all right this time.

Thanks again and please R and R!

The book of Oni

Chapter one: Aftermath

Tatsumi smiled and nodded for a moment as he looked down at the obscene amount of emotion displayed around him. There was not one Shinigami that wasn't crying at Hisoka's rescue. Watari had caught him in his arms and was weeping with relief. The sun shone down on them and Tatsumi saw the sunlight spread over Watari's filthy hair. The secretary noticed then that they were all filthy with battle grime. Tatsumi grabbed his lover's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Yukata." Tatsumi whispered. "We have to get Kurosaki-kun out of this forest as soon as possible."

Watari's eyes became serious and he nodded, glancing for a moment at Tsuzuki cradling Hisoka. "I agree Siechirro. Bon is very weak. We should take no chances."

"The chief told me to obtain the flame of souls, and I mean to do so."

Watari nodded. His face hardened with determination.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki glanced up at his former partner, then back down to Hisoka. He didn't want to take his eyes off the boy, afraid he might disappear somehow. Tatsumi might have given them more privacy and space if they weren't where they were right now. But circumstances forced Tatsumi to press the issue.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi repeated. The purple eyed shinigami looked up again. "We need to send the flame to the castle of the Candles. Can you summon one of your messengers when Watari and I return?"

"Can't it wait?" Tsuzuki asked. "I'll have to use both hands to bring my messengers to this plane, and I don't want to let him go for a second."

Tatsumi sighed.

"I'm afraid I must insist." The secretary said.

"It's okay." Myers-san said, bending down to Tsuzuki. "I know how you feel. I'll take a care of the kid while you summon, okay? We gotta get the world starting how it's supposed to be. I don't want to think about what might happen if we wait any longer."

Tsuzuki reluctantly nodded.

"The rest of you I want off this staircase, away from the temple." Tatsumi directed. "Stand at the end of the clearing, while Watari and I go inside to find the flame. I don't want anyone else to step foot in that place, is that understood?"

Heads nodded. Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. He was asleep one second, then groggily awake the next. Hisoka's heavy lids were closed, and he was sleeping, his head against Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki struggled to his feet and started to hand Hisoka, tentatively, to Myers-San, when he stopped. Hisoka seemed to grimace in pain, and there was a gurgling sound from his middle.

"His stomach's growling!" Tsuzuki cried. "It's doing back flips against me!"

Watari put his hand on the boy's stomach, and flinched.

"Feels like he hasn't eaten in days." The scientist said.

"He probably hasn't." Myers-san interjected.

Tsuzuki looked at the American, his purple eyes were full of questions.

"It's an old trick I learned when I was a ranch hand." Myers-san explained. "You starve an animal before the slaughter. That way during the …process, there is less clean up."

Watari's eyebrows furrowed in rage at this cruelty. Tsuzuki held Hisoka to him tightly.

"My poor Soka-chan!" he whispered, tears coming down from his Amethyst eyes, and he pressed the boy's face against his own. Then he looked up at Tatsumi. "Tatsumi-san! Please! We have to find him food, and clothes and some place to rest and…"

"Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi said, firmly. "I promise you we will take care of all of Kurosaki-kun's needs. There's a town nearby, we will go there. But first we must retrieve the flame. Think of the consequences. Death might have stopped, but life has as well."

"Gomen, Tatsumi-san." Tsuzuki replied. "Arrigato."

Tatsumi nodded, and then looked at Watari. Without words, the scientist knew what the secretary was asking.

"Tsuzuki-san." The scientist said. "Give Bon to Myers-san. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here and take care of him."

"Hai." Tsuzuki nodded. Slowly, against his will, he handed Hisoka to Myers-san.

"It will be okay, Tsuzuki." Myers-san said quietly. He took the boy and stepped away. Tsuzuki waved his hands as began reciting the ancient words to bring his messengers from the imaginary world into the real one. Watari and Tatsumi teleported and appeared in the Shin temple.

Behind Tsuzuki, Randall-kun cleaned off the starmetal blade that had been disregarded. He glanced around the ground for the scabbard. He saw it lying on broken steps. He sheathed the blade.

"Where do you think that came from, Randall." Myers-san asked.

"Given that it was found in Hokkaido, I'd say there." Randall replied.

"Stop being a smart ass." Myers-san said. "You know what I mean. Where did someone of this world get it?"

Randall was quiet for a moment. "Probably a raiding party, I should think." He said finally.

"I thought your people according to the Agreement could mess with humans."

"They can't." Randall replied, and he seemed be searching his mind for some unpleasant memory. "It was probably a raid on some Sheolite- I'm sorry -oni village. That happens all the time."

"Still?" Myers-san replied.

"What do you mean still?" Randall asked defensively. "It's war. Don't tell me after all I've told you, you actually expected my people not to do something like that."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Seems like some shitty thing they'd do."

*I have a question, for you Bert.* Katie sent from her bear from.* When were you a ranch hand?*

"When I was looking for you." Myers-san smiled.

Katie was silent for a moment.

*We have a lot to talk about*, she replied at last. *I don't know a thing about you, or what the truth is.*

"We do BB." Myers-san said. "We do."

* * *

"Whew! The stink!" Watari cursed, covering his mouth and nose. Tatsumi standing next to him scowled and did the same. They had appeared inside the crumbling temple. It was a stench beyond description, for it smelled of things long dead that festered for years. Watari for a moment bent over, thinking he would vomit. But he gasped and shook his head. The feeling subsided. Standing up again, something caught his eye in the darkness.

"Siechirro." Watari whispered. He pointed to the rusted slaughter instruments sitting next to the awaiting basin. To Watari, the basin seemed like a greedy mouth, wanting to be fed. They remembered Hanson's words. And this was the place where what was holy was to be warped and perverted into something foul so Muraki and Jenni could rule the earth. And in that fire Tsuzuki was supposed to burn, and Hisoka …cooked …before…

"Kuso!" the scientist cursed, furious of how his friends had been used. He kicked over the large basin, splattering the hearts of the women against a wall. The basin then hit the ground with a gong like a large bell both himself and Tatsumi had to cover their ears from the dreadful noise. The blood from the gore began to seep towards them. For a moment the horrific place seemed alive, but Watari brushed off the feeling.

Tatsumi walked over to the table that was littered with tools for slaughter. He saw the small medicine bottle with the Flame of Souls dancing inside.

"Something pure in this horrible place..." He said quietly to himself, as he put the flame in his pants pocket.

"Now let's get Kurosaki-kun into town," Tatsumi said to his partner. But no sooner had the words left his mouth, when both Tatsumi and Watari heard the movement of a heavy chain above them. They looked up and in the darkness they saw the meat hook turn and twist like some imprisoned serpent.

"Siechirro, I think we should get out of here!" Watari whispered. Tatsumi nodded and stepped back. The chain burst from its pulley and flung itself at the scientist. It wrapped around his legs and pulled Watari towards it, through the gore of the women that had been split.

"Yukata!" Tatsumi cried. He moved his hands and his shadow power surged. The shadow from his fingers shot forward and sliced the chain. As Tatsumi helped Watari to his feet, a brick wiggled free from the wall and flew into his temple. The secretary seemed to waver a moment, staggering. They could hear the temple itself rumbling and shaking, and it seemed to be growling. Fire roared to life in the basin, and it looked to Watari like it was fire in some all consuming mouth, and it was ravenous. It had denied Shinigami flesh, and that denial only served to strengthen its appetite.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was trying to concentrate on the spell to bring the small feathered messenger from the imaginary world to the real one. But it was proving more difficult than he thought. Tsuzuki was lost in his own thoughts. And none of them were comforting.

*How can I? How can I... do what...what have I done?*

The memory of his surrender to the oni's wild strength smothered his joy. He had saved Hisoka, yes. _But only to murder two people_. And then he heard Jenni's insane laugh, and rage welled up within him. But it was only equal to the horror of what he'd done. Willingly, done. On the side of the rubble was a lump of flesh. This had been their enemy and she was still smoking in the fire of the Kern snake. It served as a testament to his crimes.

*I don't' deserve to live,* Tsuzuki condemned himself. His mind might have continued down this path, except he heard Hisoka's voice in his mind.

*Tsu! Don't!*

Tsuzuki was shaken from his own suicidal thoughts, and turned to see Hisoka starting to twist as if he were having a nightmare.

"Easy, kid." Myers-san shushed. "We're gonna leave here soon enough."

Suddenly Tsuzuki heard his former partner cry out inside the temple.

"Yukata!"

Tsuzuki turned to look at that horrid temple, and saw something that for a moment made him wonder if he had already slipped into the boundaries of insanity. The doors on the temple seemed to concaving inward. The bricks too were starting to pull in; it was as if the temple were starting to implode.

Tsuzuki waved his hands and the small messenger appeared. He then moved his hands again, and sent a barrier crashing into the doors. They splintered apart, and darkness rose up to meet his barrier. It was a darkness that moved and had life, and Tsuzuki recognized it was Tatsumi's darkness. Watari staggered out. He was covered in fresh gore, and for a moment Tsuzuki felt like he couldn't breathe. But the blood didn't seem to be his, as he moved apparently without injury. Watari broke into a run and grabbed a piece of wood from the door lying on the ground. The scientist then ran to the still burning remains of Jenni Hiru.

Tatsumi appeared, in the doorway and Tsuzuki saw he seemed to be throwing some his shadow tendrils at something behind him. He saw fire dancing in the temple and saw things being churned and thrown about like a contained hurricane. Tsuzuki thought he heard something akin to a growl and the sound of roaring fire.

"Siechirro!" Watari yelled. "Get down!"

The scientist threw the wood he had picked up. Tsuzuki saw now it was burning with the fire of the Kern serpent. With all his might, Watari threw it into the temple over Tatsumi's bent form. The kern fire met the fire with in the temple and there was a harsh inhuman scream. Tatsumi stepped away and down the steps as the fire of Kern snake gushed out of the temple doors. The secretary stood by Tsuzuki and Watari as they watched as the devouring fire sputtered forth, climbing up to the tattered roof and flowing over the crumbling walls. The fire started to spread, and the three friends were forced to retreat further down away from the flames. Tatsumi noticed that the corpse of Jenni Hiru, in all its pieces was also consumed, and he felt satisfied. They made their way down to the forest's clearing.

"What happened?" Wakaba asked.

"The temple," Watari gasped. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it just tried to eat Tatsumi-san and me."

"It sounds like what happened to Katie-Chan and I in the forest." Wakaba said.

*Yeah.* The bear nodded.* Something came at us and tried to kill us.*

"Magic from Hiru?" Watari asked. But the priestess shook her head.

"This felt older. Much older."

"I think that and this," Tatsumi said, putting his chin in his hand. "Is from the forest itself. This very place is evil, and it only knows evil and now it knows us. No shinigami will be safe here. Lets' fly, and leave this place."

*Wait.* sent Katie-Chan.* I can't fly like this. I'm too heavy.*

"I don't want to leave Katie alone in a place like this." Myers-san said, and he handed the boy Hisoka back to Tsuzuki.

"Terazuma," the secretary said. "Transform. I need for you to carry Summer-Chan with us."

"What!" the former detective barked. "No-"

Terazuma was about to say, "no way", but Tatsumi's sharp blue eyes flared, and there could be no disobedience. The detective nodded. He turned to his partner and extended his hand.

"Go on," he grumbled, waiting for the priestess to put her slender hand in his. She looked at him for a moment, blinked, then threw herself into his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek. He barely had a moment to protest before the transformation was complete.

"How much do you weigh?" Terazuma grunted to Katie-Chan as he bent down.

*600, I think.* She sent as she climbed on the hell hounds back.

"You're fat." He grumbled.

*Its fuel for the winter!* she growled. *Now shut up before I knock your head clean off!*

"Ah, I'd listen to her." Randall-kun chimed in. "Trust me I know and have the scars to prove it."

Tatsumi held out the small medicine bottle where the fire of souls danced. Tsuzuki's messenger circled the secretary, and took the bottle in his little talons. Tsuzuki whispered something, and the small orange phoenix flew out of sight into the sky above.

The Shinigami lifted off the ground, and the second their feet did not touch the cursed soil, the anxiety building up in them seemed to cease. As they broke through the forest's canopy, Hisoka sighed deeply and it appeared to breathe much easier. He heard constant noise of the many souls wandering the forest, whispering to him, but they eased into silence as Tsuzuki held him close.

"What a horrible place." Myers-san said to Watari. "It should be burnt down; and the ground sown with salt."

* * *

It was mid morning, and the last part of Chief Konoe's hip had begun to mend. Had he been younger, the Shinigami healing factor would not have taken so long. But the chief had not been young for a long time. But unlike someone less adaptive, he changed with the times, and so his true age always remained an enigma. He like Donna Baines sitting next to him shook off the shackles that kept them imprisoned in life, and never looked back. But he did not have that freedom now; he was still a prisoner of his older body. And now he could only wait and hope that Kurosaki-kun was rescued and that his employees were safe. The helplessness was frustrating.

He and Donna did not talk much. There was little to say. Their minds were heavy with worry, and speaking of it brought no comfort. So they said nothing.

Donna paced occasionally back and forth, and peered into the dark woods of Aokigahara. But she could see nothing amongst the trees. During the long night, they had heard sounds of battle, followed by a long silence. The silence was almost unbearable. Have any of the Shinigami died? There was no way of knowing.

"Goddamn it, if they could just call!" Donna swore to herself.

"Miss Baines," the chief asked. "Have faith. I do."

She sighed. "I guess that's all I can do right now, have faith."

"In moments like this, yes."

"I hate this waiting." She grumbled, running her fingers through her brown hair.

"I have another question for you. Have you given any thought as to what your next career move will be? Do you have any plans?"

"Well," Donna mused. "Given that I might be killed if I return for exposing the council's secrets, or at least serve time for breaking into records, I can't very well go home. But I can't very well stay here, there's no open position."

"Yes there is." The chief replied. "Rhodes' old position is available. I'm sure he'll find it difficult given his current circumstances to fulfill his obligations. Wait for the American Bureau to put in a job opening, and I'll tell them we will fill it here."

"And my old position?"

"You'll have to abandon it." Konoe said frankly. "You said yourself, there will probably be an 'accident' waiting for you if you return."

"But if I do what you say," Donna argued. "Certainly they will know its me. There aren't a lot of American Shinigami over here in the first place. It won't be hard for them to put two and two together."

"Yes, but you will be out of their jurisdiction." The chief said. "And given that won't want to acknowledge what actually happened, they will be more than happy to keep you over here. They won't feel like they are forced to do something about you."

"Good point." Donna nodded.

Suddenly a celestial song sundered the silence and the sky above them. Both of the Shinigami looked up and saw a small orange phoenix flying over them. It seemed to be holding a bottle in its talons. And in that bottle, they could see a small candle flame dancing.

"They did it!" Donna smiled. "I don't believe it! They actually did it!"

* * *

The Shinigami stood in the middle of an empty street. Tatsumi looked down the rows of shops and small buildings. Normally it should have been bustling with activity of tourists, shopkeepers, and town residents. But there was absolutely no one to be seen. The cars were left on the street parked, and an eerie silence covered everything. Katie jumped off Terazuma's back. Wakaba threw a fuda on him, and for a second he appeared naked in his human form. He bolted into the nearest store which appeared to be a 100 yen shop selling everything from snacks, to house wares, to cheap clothing.

A few moments later, Terazuma emerged wearing a cheap set of jeans, shoes and a shirt with some baseball logo. He was holding a bag in one hand.

"That's weird." The detective said. "Not only was no one minding the shop, but everything is off. Even the register."

"What's that?" Katie asked, looking at the bag.

"Clothes for you and Kurosaki." The former detective said gruffly. "Cuz I don't have any desire to see either of you nude."

'Speak for yourself.' Randall mumbled.

"Anyway, I left the money on the counter. You can pay me when we all this mess is over with." Terazuma replied. He handed the bag to Randall-kun.

*Geez, thanks* Katie growled as she rolled her eyes.

"Which reminds me," Watari asked. "How are we going to pay for all of this?"

A tense silence settled over the Shinigami as all eyes turned towards Tatsumi.

"I will explain after we attend to Kurosaki-kun's needs." Tatsumi replied.

"HELLOOO!" Terazuma yelled, throwing all caution to the wind. "IS ANYONE HERE?!"

But his voice echoing of the buildings was the only reply.

"You idiot monkey, Terazuma!" Tatsumi hissed. "Do NOT do that again!" the secretaries blue eyes flashed at the former detective's carelessness.

*I don't think there's anyone here.* Katie-Chan said. *This town is a popular tourist spot, right?*

"It is somewhat popular." Tatsumi nodded.

*So there should be someone here.* Katie mused. *Oh this is weird.*

"The EMP." Bert grunted. "It would have knocked out all the electronics."

"And the cars?" Wakaba asked.

"What car today doesn't have electrical parts?" Myers-san replied.

"Oh. I didn't think about that." Wakaba replied. "Everyone seems to have left in a hurry."

"Panic." Myers-san replied simply. "I can smell it on the air."

"Tatsumi," Watari interjected. "I'm going find the local clinic. Maybe there's someone there who can give us some assistance."

Tatsumi nodded. "And if there isn't, then bring back what supplies you think Kurosaki-kun might need."

"Understood." The scientist nodded.

"Tatsumi." Randall's voice cut in. "I don't think anyone should go around by themselves. We may not be the only ones here."

"Agreed." Tatsumi replied.

*I'll go with him.* Katie-Chan sent. *I'll bite anyone's head off if they try to mess with us.*

Watari smiled. "Thank you, Kuma-Chan."

"Terazuma, Myers-san." Tatsumi called. "I want you two to go around the perimeter of the town. Look for any signs of what might have happened, or signs that there is someone else here. Randall-kun, Wakaba, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Wakaba asked.

"According to that sign, there's an inn up the road. That's where we are going to stay. Watari, once you have what you need go there immediately. Myer-san, Terazuma, when you are done checking the perimeter, go to the inn. Randall-kun and Katie-Chan will join you in your search at that time. I want one pair of you to search the town going to east to west, and the other pair going from north to south. I want no surprises. I want to make sure we are alone, understood?"

All the shinigami nodded, and went off in the directions the secretary had commanded. Wakaba and Randall-kun followed the secretary towards the inn. Tsuzuki carried Hisoka close to his chest as they walked next to Tatsumi.

"Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi said almost gently. "I want Randall-kun and I to enter the inn first, to make sure it's safe. Once we are sure the place is secure, come in and I'll find something for Kurosaki-kun to eat. Wakaba, I might need your help."

"Hai, Tatsumi-san!" the priestess chimed in. Her face beamed in the thought of helping Tatsumi cook. Tatsumi mused for a moment at a wonderful wife she might have made, had she lived.

"Arrigato, Tatsumi-san." Tsuzuki said quietly. His purple eyes shone with tears.

"It will be alright," Tatsumi whispered to him. "We'll make it alright."

* * *

The inn in question stood like all the other buildings, silent and full of secrets. There was a small flower garden with a bench going up the front of the inn, but there appeared to be no one in the windows, and there was no movement inside. Tsuzuki felt himself hold his breath as Randall-kun and Tatsumi-san went inside.

Randall-kun flipped the light switch in the reception area, but it did not respond.

"Damn EMP." Randall cursed.

"Randall-kun, let's begin with the downstairs and then the upstairs."

"Do these places have basements?" Randall asked.

"Not typically. But let us make sure to double check that, they will have an attic for storage, however."

"If I were hiding, that's definitely where I'd be." Randall said.

Tatsumi nodded. "Still let's be systematic. When the attic is done, we will check out the yard and adjacent springs used by the guests. Then we will know."

"Okay." The angel grunted. "Let's go."

As Tatsumi had guessed, there was no basement to be found. In the kitchen, they found some emergency candles and matches which they lit. Tatsumi looked to see a meal had been in middle of being cooked and abandoned as if in a sudden panic. There was a pot of rice left as well as miso and dishes halfway prepared.

"Looks like someone was cooking breakfast for all the guests." Randall said. Tatsumi nodded. The secretary noticed the stove was on however and what might have been a huge pot of miso, was boiled away to almost the bottom.

"Weird." Randall interjected. "The oven's on?"

"It's gas." Tatsumi said, turning it off. "No electric parts. Let's go into the living room."

The living room was mess of pillows and broken cups. Tatsumi guessed that some guests had been here, and rushed out at once, letting their cups drop to the floor in their panic. There was no one there and no one in the large bathroom on the first floor. The second floor was a series of smaller bed rooms. Systematically, Randall and Tatsumi checked the closets, and all places where someone could be hiding. There was no one. But in some rooms, someone had been there as evidenced by the luggage left behind. There was one small bedroom with elegant vase and full of the most expensive futons. Tatsumi guessed this served as bridal suite when the inn was in use. But there was no bride or groom there now, and it looked like the room was not often used, for it was in immaculate order.

Randall pulled down the rope that brought down the trap door concealing the attic. A ladder slid out, and Randall took a candle and ascended. His ancient eyes looked out into the darkness on either side of him. He scanned for movement, and listened for breathing, his instincts of battle coming back to him after many years of slumber. For a second his mind wandered. And he realized that even if the town was empty, that there was another imminent danger descending upon them. And who was coming and who they were coming for, was known to him. He sucked in his breath subconsciously in dread.

"Did you see something?" Tatsumi asked. The secretary had seen his reaction.

"No." Randall replied. "I'm sorry, my mind was wandering. There's no one here."

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked. "Check again. I want no mistakes."

To oblige the shinigami, Randall-kun looked again. There was no one there, and he said as much.

"Let's go outside." Tatsumi instructed.

Randall fought a small battle with himself for a moment, and fear won. He said nothing of what he dreaded and followed the secretary outside. They searched the hot springs, and all of the area on the sides of the inn as well as behind it. There was no one. They returned to the other shinigami waiting outside the front door.

"Come in, Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi said. Following his former partner, Tsuzuki went into the inn. It was still dark and silent, save for the candle Tatsumi had left by the entry hall. The secretary guided Tsuzuki and he carried his delicate partner into the living room.

"I'm going to get another candle from the kitchen." Tatsumi said. "Stay here."

Tsuzuki laid his partner down on the floor of the living area. Hisoka's skinny legs trembled on the cool tatami floor. Tsuzuki sat down next to him, and pulled the boy's head into his lap. He brushed the wheat blonde hair, which looked more a dingy yellow. It then occurred to Tsuzuki that Hisoka probably hadn't bathed either in the past few days. He was still covered with the dried blood from the slaughter at the Blue Lotus. There were bruises on his legs, Tsuzuki now saw, on the inside of his thighs. A raw anger flared up in Tsuzuki. He could feel the oni growling at the knowledge that these bruises were from when Muraki forced Hisoka's legs open. His feet were bare, and covered with cuts and open sores from walking in a forest with no shoes.

Tsuzuki bent down over the boy and clutched him protectively. The wings on his back stirred and stretched out, commanded by the oni's thoughts, not his own. They covered the boy's upper body, and Hisoka curled his legs instinctually towards the warmth, coming to a fetal position. The black wings reached out and covered the boy's nakedness completely.

That is his partner could have been brought to this! Tears fell from his eyes upon Hisoka's face at the sheer cruelty and unfairness of it. The tears intermingled with the dried blood from Hisoka's ears, tear ducts and nose. It was a savage reminder of Jenni Hiru's attempt to overload his mind.

*Tsu.* Hisoka sent, his emerald eyes opened. The elder shinigami bent down and wiped the boy's skin with his tears. Then Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's porcelain skin.

"Shh, Soka-chan." Tsuzuki shushed, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Rest now."

"Where are we?" his partner asked.

"Safe." Tsuzuki said. He felt the oni in him surge forward and he found himself bending over so he could put his head against Hisoka's for a second.

"Forgive me." The double voice wept. "Forgive me Kotori-Chan that I could not protect you! It will never happen again!"

The smell of miso soup brought Tsuzuki back to himself. He sat up, and wiped Hisoka's face. His tears only moistened some of the dirt, and left streaks on the boy's porcelain skin. Wakaba entered and put down a few candles around them.

"Tatsumi-san is making the soup now." The priestess said. "I'll draw a bath if you want to."

Tsuzuki sighed with relief. "Arrigato, Wakaba-Chan."

The priestess bowed then left the room. On her way towards the bathroom, she saw Tatsumi coming with some miso in a bowl on a tray.

"Tatsumi-san, please wait." She said. The secretary paused for a second perplexed. But his expression softened when he saw the priestess make a quick blessing over the soup.

"Arrigato, Tatsumi-san." And she bowed again, before going down the hall to draw the bath.

Tatsumi paused at the sight of Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The wing protruding from his former partner's back unnerved Tatsumi. He knew who they belonged to. It was not to his Shinigami ex-partner. Tatsumi knew there was something in Tsuzuki that was wild, savage and demonic. As the secretary sat down, he saw the wings press tighter around Hisoka's nakedness. Tatsumi knew what this action meant. It screamed "MINE!" to him. He half expected to see the glowing eyes of the oni glaring at him. But it was only Tsuzuki's face, exhausted and relieved at seeing the soup prepared. He picked up the bowl, and blew over the hot liquid. When he was satisfied at its temperature, he put the bowl to Hisoka's lips.

"Here baby, drink." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka, who had closed his eyes again, opened them again. Tatsumi saw the hunger in them. The empath drank from the bowl, greedily and Tatsumi noted how he had never seen him eat in such a fashion.

*Kurosaki-kun is starving.* Tatsumi thought. *Watari was right.*

"Easy, easy!" Tsuzuki said. "Slow down."

The bowl was drained, and the boy licked his lips. *More, Tsu. I want more.*

This open demand of his wants surprised Tsuzuki. It was unlike Hisoka. The elder Shinigami's brow furrowed.

*He must really be starving to ask for it like that!* Tsuzuki thought.

Tatsumi nodded and took the bowl and retreated to the kitchen. He returned with another helping that was soon drunk. Three times more Tatsumi did this until at last Hisoka was sated.

The central door opened and Watari came in. He was carrying a large medical bag. His face beamed when he was Hisoka was awake and eating.

"Bon! How are you feeling?" the scientist asked as he sat down opposite of Tatsumi.

"Awful…" Hisoka said. His voice was weak and thin.

"You'll feel better in no time, you'll see." Watari said optimistically. Tatsumi smiled to see his partner's confidence that everything would be alright. Katie's shadow appeared at the door, as she hesitated before leaving on her assignment.

"Come on." Randall said to her.

*Okay.* she replied.

"I'm trying to remember everything." Hisoka said quietly to Watari. "But I only get bits and pieces. And some of it doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry about it, Bon." Watari said gently "The mind does funny things when it gets under stress. Even yours."

As Watari checked the boy's vitals, Tsuzuki smoothed the boy's filthy hair and looked down on the boy's face. Hisoka shut his eyes for a second and breathed deep. No one but Tatsumi was watching Watari's expression as he examined the boy. And so no one but Tatsumi saw his moment of great concern and surprise, which he hid beneath a smile quickly.

"We'll figure all that out later." Watari continued. "Right now, if you'd humor me, I'd like to get a blood sample."

"Okay." Hisoka nodded.

The scientist took out a syringe and started to take the blood sample. As he did so, Hisoka heard all the voices talking become a gentle hum and it relaxed him. He found himself falling asleep within Tsuzuki's lap. He felt Tsuzuki's relief and pleasant surprise as he looked down on him, and the empath slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh, good, Hisoka fell asleep again." Tsuzuki smiled. "He needs to rest."

"I'm going to get this analyzed." Watari said.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Tatsumi asked.

"For now." Watari nodded.

Tatsumi followed his partner into the kitchen. The scientist opened the bag and took a microscope on a section of a small preparing table. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki scooped up the slumbering body of his lover and went down the hall. As she had said, Wakaba had drawn the bath, and also put out a collection of towels and yukatas she must have found. She had also put out the small bench and bucket used for washing before soaking in the tub. Tsuzuki smiled when he saw all this, went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Hearing the bathroom door click shut, Tatsumi whispered to Watari.

"What are you looking for, Yukata?"

"Something I hope I don't find."

* * *

Tsuzuki carried his Hisoka into the bathroom and leaned against the door, shutting it behind him. He lowered Hisoka down to the tiled floor and laid him down, while he got himself undressed. There was nothing sensual about this nakedness, however. Tsuzuki laid is clothes on the sink .He sat down on the small plastic stool, and pulled his young lover to him. He eased Tatsumi's blazer off, and then gaped at Hisoka's body. His partner was covered in dried blood. Some of it was his own, from numerous cuts he had all over his body. And there were streams of dried blood from Hisoka rear. And over all of this and his tell tale bruises on his thighs, there was a coat of dirt stuck to him.

Tears welled up in Tsuzuki's eyes. He blinked and they fell on the boy's face. He bent down over the boy's fragile form, and wept. Tsuzuki wept for Hisoka, for his pain, for his suffering, and for the cruelty with which he was treated. Many minutes passed, and Tsuzuki at last reached with a trembling hand into the bucket, and took out the washcloth. As he caressed the boy's body with the cloth, he kissed his face despite his own tears that fell upon it. The water in the bucket became brown with dirt and dried blood. Disgusted, Tsuzuki dumped the water down the floor drain, and then scooped up some fresh water from the full bathtub. Gently he washed Hisoka's wounds and put no more than a feather's touch upon the horrible bruises. Again, he dumped the dirty water and refilled the bucket a last time. Tsuzuki was pleased to see the water was rinsing off clear. Satisfied with this, he lifted the fragile frame off the floor. He held Hisoka tight in his arms, almost like a bride. For a moment, Tsuzuki wished that they could be one being so that Hisoka might never be unprotected again.

Tsuzuki stepped into the bathwater, and slowly lowered his beloved burden into the warm waters. Tsuzuki adjusted himself so he held Hisoka in his lap as he leaned against the back of the tub. His amethyst eyes scanned for another cloth, and he saw two of them sitting on the tub's edge.

"Arrigato, Wakaba." He said to himself. He took both cloths, put them in the bath water, then placed it on Hisoka's head, and one for his own. His arms tightened around the boy and he buried his face into the back of the empath's neck.

"Soka-chan, forgive me." Tsuzuki murmured.

* * *

"Okay, there's nothing in that one." Randall said to Katie as he came out of a house. But she didn't seem to hear him.

"Katie, did you hear me?" he asked.

*Huh?*

"I said it's clear. What's with you?"

*Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.* she replied. *Watari told me to keep my eyes peeled in case I saw or felt anything unusual. I asked him why, and he wanted to watch for any change in Hisoka.*

"Change?" the angel asked. "What kind of change?"

*I don't know he wouldn't say anything more about it.*

"Hmm. Well that may be the least of our problems." Randall replied.

*What do you mean?*

"I mean, I'm thinking about the demon that exploded all over the train on our way here. I think something that big is bound not to go unnoticed."

*Of course it got noticed.* Katie said. *That's probably why no one's here.*

"I'm not talking about your kind." Randall said quietly. "I'm talking about my people."

Katie's bear eyes went wide for a moment. "Your people! Randall, are you serious?"

"Never been more so."

*Well then we gotta get out of here! And fast!*

"And if Hisoka can't be moved?" Randall replied. "You know Tsuzuki. You know what he feels about him. He won't go either. And he stays, then so do I."

*Then I will to.* Katie replied, as if the conclusion was simple.

"No." Randall said firmly. "I want you and Bert out."

*What! You're kidding!* Katie sent, and her mind link was sharp with surprise. *After all you've told me! No way! I'm not leaving you to face them by yourself! They hate you!*

"Katie!" Randall argued. "You know what they are! You know what they can do!"

*Which is why I'm NOT leaving! And don't try to convince me otherwise!*

"Stubborn as your father!" Randall hissed.

*You better believe it!* Katie replied.

Randall did not reply. He decided it was better to let her think she had won the argument. After all, he was Rhamiel the trickster as his people called him, and there was more than one way to get her out of harm's way.

* * *

Hisoka was aware of watery warmth, all around him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a bathroom, more specific in a tub in the bathroom, leaning against the back it. It had formed a warm bed of water for him, and someone had propped him up so there was no risk of going under the water. Hisoka saw Tsuzuki standing by the bathroom's sink washing his face. He was wearing a yukata.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka said weakly.

The elder shinigami turned and smiled. There was relief all over his exhausted face.

"Ah, your awake, Soka-Chan."

"I was asleep?"

"For almost two hours."

"But...how…did you?"

"You were so tired, and there I thought being clean might relax you."

Hisoka looked down at his body and realized he was naked. His cheeks flushed pink. And then the boy did something Tsuzuki did not expect. The boy's face screwed up and he burst into tears. At this moment the mirror next to Tsuzuki shattered as if struck with an invisible force.

"Tsu…Tsu..." was all the boy could say, covering his face in shame. Tsuzuki surprised, turned and bolted towards him. He caught the boy in his arms and held him tightly. Their tears mingled together. Hisoka clung onto his partner and lover fiercely.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." The boy wept. "I ... I fought them Tsu! I did!"

"I know you did baby, hush." Tsuzuki shushed. "It's not your fault."

Hisoka drowned in Tsuzuki's embrace. There were no barriers between them, and the trauma had rendered the empath so exhausted he could put up none. Hisoka apologized profusely, and over and over again. Tsuzuki held him close, and let the boy release the grief he had bottled up during the entire ordeal.

"It's all right, Soka-chan."

"Oh Tsu." Hisoka gasped. "It's not! They... They…"

"I know what happened, baby." Tsuzuki whispered as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Emna!" Hisoka cursed. "You KNOW!"

The bathroom for a second seemed to rumble. But Tsuzuki gave it a quick glance and saw they were in no danger. Hisoka's body trembled and Tsuzuki held him close.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my little Soka-Chan. Nothing! The shame lies with them!"

"Do you really feel that way?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes." Tsuzuki replied. "I do. And what happened won't change how I feel about you."

Hisoka clung tightly to Tsuzuki's neck. Many minutes passed as Hisoka bathed Tsuzuki's neck and chest in tears. Eventually Hisoka's chest was full of exhausted hiccups.

"Let's dry you off." Tsuzuki said.

The elder shinigami spied one of the towels Wakaba had laid aside for them. He reached over and took it, standing up.

"Come here," Tsuzuki beckoned, opening the large towel. Shyly, Hisoka looked around, ashamed to stand up and reveal his nakedness out of the waters. But when he saw Tsuzuki's loving eyes, the feelings of shame seemed to fall from him, not unlike the grime Tsuzuki had cleaned from his body. He stood up, and stepped out of the tub and into Tsuzuki's embrace. The towel covered him and Tsuzuki held him there many minutes with more gentleness and care than his mother hand shown him while alive.

Slightly calmer now, Hisoka held the towel as Tsuzuki got the yukata. The boy let towel fall and Tsuzuki dressed him. The picked him up in his arms.

"What...What are you doing?" the boy stammered.

"I don't want you to get your feet cut." Tsuzuki explained. "The mirror broke."

"Gomen." Hisoka said quietly.

"Why are you apologizing, baby?" Tsuzuki said. "You didn't do that."

The boy looked up at him with trembling eyes.

"Yes, Tsuzuki. I did." He whispered.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Writers note: Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed and put as favorite. Sorry this took a little longer. I wrote one very long chapter and have split it into two parts. This is the first part. I hope to have the second one up very soon.

I've also been working on a cell phone novel called Ancient Things at . My handle is blueeyeempath. Please go by and take a lookse!

This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language.

The book of Oni

Chapter 2: Consequences

Lucifernos, city of light and capital of the Angleos people was perched amongst the clouds, hovering between the heavens and the earth. It stood on the crux between dimensions, being both of this world and not of this world. It was a turreted fortress, beautiful to behold and built to withstand any attack. Upon its highest tower stood General Kali, commander of the Angelos Army, looking down upon the earth below. Scanning through her telescope, her face hardened.

"Miserable mud pile!" She cursed. The idea that Rhamiel chose exile to such a place over her never failed to enrage her. "Cowardly dog whelped bastard!"

"Commander?" a voice next to her brought her from her tirade. She brought her telescope down and turned to face her visitor.

To any eye, Kali was a beauty. But to the Angelos she was even more so, for she was hard. It was trait her warriors respected and coveted. There was no pity or softness in her eyes, which were grey like hammered metal. Even now, though she was not clad in her battle armor, she did not wear any of the soft silken dresses, which some of the other females of her kind did. He wore hardened leathers, made from the hides of many fallen oni; tanned and sewn together. It was testament to her prowess on the battle field and to her savage nature. It made the Angelos army proud to see its commander dressed in such a fashion. Her head, which in battle was clad in plate, wore a simple circlet. But it bore the seal of the army, displaying her status for all to see and fear. Her black hair draped behind her back, falling to the floor and ending in a long braid.

But the most curious was the ring she wore. It was a wedding band, which she vowed never to remove. It was a constant wound she nursed, that turned her mind towards vengeance.

"Well?" her gruff voice demanded of the trembling sergeant. "Any word from the council?"

"None, my lord." The other Angelos replied. He shrank when he saw her displeasure as she turned away from him. "They say that they need time to assess the situation."

"Assess the situation!" she howled. "Are they blind? Did they not see the Sheolite explosion that moved the very heavens? Our enemy is moving, and they want us to sit back and watch!"

"My apologies, my lord." The sergeant bowed. "But they said they would not allow you to lead the army into the lands below. Such a move would be an open violation of the Agreement."

"Fuck the Agreement!" she snarled. "And fuck all those small cock councilmen!"

"My lord…"

Kale's fists clinched. She hated dealing with the council. On the war grounds, where the armies of the Angelos and Sheolites met for scheduled battles, she was the commander. She called the shots, and she could have sworn the very planets moved at her command. But here in the city of Lucifernos, she was prisoner to the Holy Council's whim and cowardice. What else could it be but cowardice to sit back and allow the enemy to live, when you could crush them out of existence? This fumbling and talking about rules and agreements between the Underworlder Gods and the Angelos was nothing but talk to her, to be disregarded when the advantage rose. But yet she was held to it, and it frustrated her to no end. But if she could not be allowed to conduct an all out attack, there were other options available to her.

"Send word to Lt. Phoebus to send me three from his squadron to conduct a reconnaissance mission. Tell no one about it, or I'll tear out your tongue."

"Yes, my lord." The sergeant bowed and left, grateful that he had escaped being the subject of her wrath. Many green soldiers had lost a hand for less. Perhaps it was because they were within the cities walls that she could not spill blood without consequence. Whatever the reason, the sergeant counted himself lucky and departed.

Kali hit the wall in frustration. She was mumbled and cursed. Then she heard the musical feminine voice of the last person she wanted to hear. She gritted her teeth.

"Kali," The voice said. The commander of the armies turned to behold a young Angelos woman. She as all of their kind was pleasant to the eye. But Kali saw her as nothing but an annoyance she did not want to be bothered with.

"Ariel," Kali grunted. "What brings you here?"

The slender blonde stopped, holding her white hands to her chest. Her blue eyes looked away from the hardened commander.

"I was wondering," she began. Kali noticed in annoyance how her voice waivered. "There are rumors that there is Sheolite activity of some magnitude on earth. I was wondering… have you seen or heard anything from Rhamiel?"

"And why would he contact me?" Kali sneered. "I believe he made himself very clear where he stood with regards to me, or his people."

"I was just…concerned." Ariel stammered. "There is talk about the Sheolites detonating a weapon of great power."

"It looks that way."

"And if Rhamiel was nearby, then he could be…could be..."

"And why should you be concerned?" Kali snarled. "Why should you be worried, did he not abandon you as well?"

"But..."

"And the last time I checked," The commander turned holding up her left fist, brandishing the ring before Ariel's startled face. "You were not the cuckold!"

Shocked, Ariel backed away. "I…I'm sorry…forgive my words."

"Go back to your little books and scrolls, Ariel." Kali dismissed her. "And leave the important work to those who are capable."

Wordless, the Angelos librarian retreated in tears. She ran by three armored Angelos, answering their commander's summons. They assembled before Kali and bowed.

"Commander, Lt. Phoebus said you wished to speak with us."

"I do." Kali said. "I am going to send the three of you on a covert operation to investigate the Sheolite activity everyone here is buzzing about. The council wants us to sit and wait, but I want to have someone under my command give me the truth about what's going on."

'I understand my lord." The soldier replied.

"You may of course encounter Sheolites at the location. If such, you may dispense with them with one exception. "

"Exception, my lord?"

"There is a half breed that is of considerable interest to me." Kali said.

"A half breed, alive? I thought they were extinct."

"This one has not escaped his fate, I assure you. It has only been delayed due to …unforeseen circumstances…you will know him, should you encounter him. He is from the Yuma Clan, and they are known for their purple eyes. Like his sire, he possesses those eyes. If he is encountered, you are to bring him to me alive and unspoiled."

"Yes, my lord!" the soldiers barked.

"And as a reward for you and your men, the lands you may consider to be in enemy territory. Therefore, the Agreement with the Gods of Earth will not apply in this case. If you see anything you want, you do not need to hesitate to make it yours."

A lascivious smile came over one soldier's face. The two behind him snickered and laughed.

"A boon indeed!" the soldier bowed. "Thank you commander! And please give my thanks to Lt. Phoebus."

"Your silence in this matter is all the thanks I require." Kali smiled. "As for Lt. Phoebus, if I remember he is fond of presents. In your exploration you may want to keep his eyes peeled for a gift for his particular tastes."

"And what those tastes may be, my lord?"

"Male flesh, young and nubile."

"Understood, my Lord."

"One more word before your departure." Kali instructed. "Earth is the current place of exile for one of us. Should you run into the traitor, there is only one thing I desire. His head brought back to me."

"Yes, my commander!" the solder agreed. "If we encounter Rhamiel the Traitor, he shall fall beneath our swords."

"Be it so." Kali spoke. Her voice was as ice.

Malachi shivered when he heard her voice. He knew that his brother's wife hated him, but the depths of that hatred never failed to chill the young angel to the bone.

Malachi dare not stir from the pot he was hiding in. He had followed Kali up the tower, and hid in one of the decorative vases that littered the city. On the face of the vase was an elaborate painting of an oni being disemboweled. He held his breath and bit his lip, listening. The soldiers left, and were followed by their commander. But for many minutes, Malachi was still. Until at last, he climbed out of the pot, opened his wings, and dove down to the earth.

He did not know exactly where he would find him, but Malachi knew he had to find Rhamiel.

"I'm coming, brother." He whispered. "I'm coming."

* * *

While Tsuzuki disappeared into the bathroom with Hisoka, Tatsumi made himself busy. The secretary went upstairs to the small unused bridal suite and laid out a futon. Wakaba assisted him in putting candles around the rest of the inn, and opening windows to let the light come in. Tatsumi noticed Watari bent over his microscope over and over again, and was scribbling notes, the content of which the secretary did not understand.

The other shinigami returned to the inn, and they had found no one. Terazuma did however find an old hand cranked radio, and with great anticipation the shinigami gathered around it, and listened to the crackling news report as it came in.

"This is Takaei Satomi here for Tokyo Radio Broadcasting." The voice over the radio spoke. "Though the Aum Shinrikyo have not as yet claimed responsibility for the Aokigahara incident, authorities have stated that a quarantine for the surrounding areas will be in effect until further notice. All residents of the Aokigahara area are advised to stay away from the area as long as the quarantine is in effect."

"Well that explains it." Bert said as he took out a cigarette.

*Where'd you get that?* Katie asked.

The American grimaced, and his daughter realized her mistake in saying anything, and bringing Tatsumi's notice. But it was too late. She knew Tatsumi would have guessed Bert helped himself to one of the houses he searched.

"Myers-san," Tatsumi reproached.

"I know what you're going to say, but I left money for them, whoever it was. Jesus, after what we've all been through, I needed a smoke."

"Here give me one then," Terazuma said, leaning over, and Myers-san threw him an extra pack.

"It sounds like this area is going to be quarantined for some time." Tatsumi said. "And as none of you found anything, we can assume that we are alone. I have to go see the chief shortly, but the rest of you stay here. At least until things are more settled."

"I'd like to see if I could find something to cook." Wakaba smiled. "Tatsumi, would that be alright?"

"At last a home cooked meal." Terazuma sighed.

"You may proceed Wakaba. I think it would do everyone some good." Tatsumi nodded. "Watari, can you accompany me?"

The scientist looked a little distracted for a moment, not wanting to tear himself away from the microscope, but at last he nodded.

"We'll be back soon." Tatsumi said. "Until then, no one is to leave this inn. Understood?"

The other shinigami nodded. Watari and Tatsumi looked at each other, and then vanished.

Within minutes, the shinigami disobeyed the secretary.

* * *

The door to the bathroom opened. Tsuzuki peeked out. It was to strangely quiet. He heard Wakaba and Terazuma in the kitchen, but heard no one else. He frowned in puzzlement for a moment, then took his precious burden up the stairs. Hisoka put his head against Tsuzuki's chest, and the elder shinigami took him to the small room upstairs. He saw the futon laid out on the floor. He laid Hisoka on it. Tsuzuki smiled down at him, smoothing his hair.

Tsuzuki felt the oni surge within him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they glowed like hot fires. Hisoka's eyes opened. He looked up as the oni as it stretched out its wings and quickly surveyed the room like a kestrel. The oni looked out the window, its eyes scanning the horizon and the ground below. Then it went to door, and slid it shut, sitting down on the floor in front of it.

"Rest now, Kotori-chan." The double voice said. "You're safe, so long as I am here."

Hisoka did not know how to respond, and quite frankly he did not have the strength to argue. He still felt very weak. He only nodded and sighed.

"You must be exhausted not to argue with me with your sharp little tongue." The oni smiled.

"I…the last time I was this tired…" Hisoka said. "Was when I was alive, towards the end…"

The oni scowled and turned away, beside himself with fury.

"I'm glad I did what I did." He growled. "The human part of me, is not. But _my_ only regret is I could only do it once."

Hisoka gave a small nod. "I know how you feel. I just wish…it could have been me."

"Honest words." The oni replied. "But it was you, Kotori-chan. It was what fueled my anger."

"Then I guess I'm glad," Hisoka sighed. "That I had some part of it. My skin, I keep looking for the curse marks…but they're gone. It's weird."

"You'll get used to it." The oni said, and his voice picked up with hope. "One day, you'll forget you even had them."

"No, I'll always remember."

"Always is a long long time." The oni smiled. "And it is before you. If you were as a normal boy, then I would say, 'yes, you will always remember.' But you are shinigami, and so your days and nights are without end. Your 'always' is much much longer than you think."

"Speaking of remembering, I can't remember everything." Hisoka said, more to himself than to his companion. "I think…more happened during the time I was with them, then I know about. And I shattered the mirror downstairs, without using my psychic wave…How did I do that? I shouldn't be able to do that…"

"You've always wanted to be more powerful, Kotori-chan."

"But not like this!" Hisoka said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't know who I am any more. I thought I would be happy, but…I wish things could be, how they were. But that's not possible… is it."

"Don't worry about it." The oni replied. "What is now is all that matters."

"You sound like Katie-chan."

"The bear Lycanthrope?" the oni laughed. "I suppose so. But rest now, and know I'll be here to protect you."

"I can't relax to sleep." Hisoka murmured rubbing his face.

"Then let me help you." The oni replied. He crawled forward and lay down next to a surprised Hisoka. He opened one wing, and brought the boy to his chest. Hisoka could hear the steady rhythm of his heart, of the heart of Tsuzuki and the heart of the oni, that were one of the same. It was soothing and comforting, and yet opened up a part of Hisoka's mind he kept closed. The feathered wing pulled him in close, and upon the oni's chest Hisoka wept, for himself and for what he had lost. The oni caressed his back and hair, and murmured words of comfort. Then when exhaustion over took him, the oni kissed the sleeping boy and sighed deeply.

* * *

But Hisoka wasn't the only one crying. Katie was wiping her eyes as she sat on the front steps of an abandoned house. She was in her human form now. She had felt the change start, and went into the inn's bathroom for privacy. She made sure she brought the clothes Terazuma found with her. Inside, she found the mirror shattered on the floor.

A memory came unbidden. It was of her old teacher, Jenni Hiru. When Katie first joined with the American Bureau, Jenni Hiru became her mentor. However, it soon turned that their powers could not mesh. Watari later explained this was due to them being two different types of empaths. Katie's mentorship was scarred by frustration and harsh words. When berating her didn't work; Hiru would use her telekinesis to lash out. Eventually, Hiru dismissed Katie as "only an animal empath" and thus not worth further effort, terminating the mentorship. This happened the very day Katie was…

Katie sucked in her breath and bit her lip. She felt sick. The memory of Hiru's touch in her mind was something she pushed away from her often. But now, the very air seemed to stink of her.

Suddenly she felt like she could not breathe. She had to get out and get some fresh air, now or smother! She threw on the rest of her clothes and bolted out of the inn. She heard Bert call out after her, but her animal instincts of fight or flight took her over. She heard her father running after her, and Randall too. She teleported. She didn't think of a direction, she only thought of running.

She found herself on the steps of an abandoned house in the town. Alone, she broke down.

"I didn't follow you all over the US to be thrown off so easily, BB." Myers san said. Katie looked up to see her father casually strolling from the road to the house itself. "Your scent led me right to you."

*Hmm.* Katie sent, wiping her face. *Guess I didn't think about that.*

Bert sat next to her.

*Sorry Bert. I don't know what got into me.*

"Well…She's gone now."

*I'm glad of it.*

"Me too." Bert said. "Randall's hoverin above us. But do you mind if I sit here for a while?"

*I don't mind.*

Bert sighed and rubbed his face.

"I didn't mean to tell you like that." Bert apologized. "But I didn't want to…not be here and have you not know."

*Well, you never were one for subtlety. You could have let me know sooner. Jesus, Bert! How many years have we been partners and you never said a damn thing!*

Bert sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry." He said at last.

*I know I shouldn't let you get off so easily, but relationships were never your strongpoint.*

"Yeah." Bert laughed at himself.

*Even when you came here, how many toes did you step on, and how many people did you piss off?*

"Yeah, well..." Bert half grunted, half laughed.

*I'm surprised Wakaba stopped bleeding.*

"The stress." Myers-san said flatly. "It affects us all in different ways."

They said nothing more, just leaned on each other for a while. What each felt, did not need words. Above them Randall scanned the horizon worriedly, but saw no signs of any of his kind. He knew that he would see them, they were not known of subtlety. He saw Myers-san hug his daughter for a while, then left. When Randall-kun saw he was out of sight, he dove down and caught Katie-Chan in his hard embrace. She clutched him fiercely.

*Randall!*

"Shush, my beautiful savage." He whispered. "No more words. No more thoughts, for this moment lets be together. You need comfort as much as me."

Katie-Chan jumped up and wrapped her legs around Randall's waist, and her arms around his shoulders. She met his hard kiss with one of her own. Randall felt his need for suddenly become very urgent. He fumbled for the doorknob, hoping it was unlocked. Katie pressed her pelvis down to meet his. She could feel his excitement expand.

"Katie, god! Let me find the door!" Randall moaned, half begging.

Finally he gave the door a hard kick and broke the lock.

It had been many long days since Randall and felt Katie in his arms. He hungered for her, and he knew she did for him. Her increased appetite was not just for food, much to his pleasure. He was after all an Angelos, and as Bert Myers said, his people were oversexed. For Katie, the smell of him and taste of him on her mouth made her hunger and not for food. In anticipation, she nipped his ear.

The pleasure brought them only into this moment and all the thoughts of Hiru an all the sorrow that surrounded them disappeared. Randall was glad that Terazuma hadn't been thoughtful enough to think about underclothes, as he reached up under Katie's T-shirt, touching her breasts. He wondered in the back of his mind for a second, if this girl really was dead. She was so warm.

Katie pulled her shirt off and cast it aside. Too excited to look for a bed, Randall pushed the door shut with his foot and went down to the floor. He peeled his clothes off, as the sound of her zipper spurred him on. In a wild embrace they met, and Randall was glad that she was not a simple girl. Not only a shinigami, she was a force of nature. Her smell, her taste, her essence, excited Randall as no celestial being or simple human had. As he was powerful, she was powerful.

As she mounted him Randall ran his hands up her sweating body. Her hair braids were disheveled now, and her blue eyes dilated. He felt the nubs where his wings were twitch and flap in excitement. The smell of her musk from her pubic hair reached his nostrils, and he knew he was at the crest. He felt his buttocks tighten and his body became still as he released.

*Hey!* Katie sent. She slapped his chest playfully.* Not fair! You beat me!*

"Sorry, Yogi, we're we racing?" Randall laughed. "Anyway, It was too long."

*Oh geez, I thought your kind had stamina!*

"We do! But we usually have it once a day, at least!" Then he looked at her and his eyes flashed.

"But let me make it up to you," and he licked his lips.

And Randall did just that.

* * *

Whatever Donna Baines and Chief Konoe were talking about left their minds when Tatsumi and Watari appeared before them.

"Blondie!" Donna cried, and she threw her arms around him. "Jesus, I was so damn worried!"

"Is everyone alright?" the chief demanded of his secretary.

Tatsumi, who was momentarily annoyed with Donna's display of affection, brushed off these feelings and nodded to his supervisor.

"Kurosaki-kun is recovering. We went to a town outside of the forest, but found it abandoned." Tatsumi explained. "I had everyone rest at the local inn. I told them to wait there until I rendezvous with you."

"Wise." The chief replied.

"But we do have a situation that was pressed to inform you of." Tatsumi said. "Muraki and Hiru are dead."

"Their survival was not a priority to me." The chief said.

"But we have reason to believe that Tsuzuki is responsible for killing Muraki." Tatsumi said.

"Now that is of great concern, you were right to inform me." The chief sighed. He rubbed his face. "I was wondering if this might happen. Do we have any witnesses?"

"Only Bon." Watari replied.

"Can he testify?" the chief asked.

This question caught Tatsumi and Watari off guard.

"Testify?" Watari asked. "Well…no. Not right now. That is… he's very weak, and I don't want him moved for right now. I need to observe him for a while."

"Observe him?" the chief asked back. "Why?"

"Because I am concerned about the Imprinting Phenomenon. Empaths are by their nature, absorbent to energies around them. And he has been a psychic host to the most powerful psychic we know of. Some part of her is bound to have been left behind."

"Jesus." Donna cursed, turning white. "Not her personality."

"I hope not." Watari said. "I've asked for Katie keep watch in case it goes that way. No, but I examined some of Bon's blood cells this morning, and I'm going to get another sample this afternoon. But…"

"But, you found something." The chief filled in.

"I can tell in your face." Donna said.

"I don't have my lab here, so I can't be 100 percent sure of what I did find." Watari sighed." But I can tell you that I have done blood work on every Shinigami we have in our office. And I did blood work on Bon recently when he was under observation. So I have seen his blood cells recently, and I can tell from the last time I saw them to what I saw today, his cells have changed. How or why I don't know, but I can tell you they are not the same. But like I said, I don't have my lab here. I can only watch and guess for now."

"You have two weeks sabbatical." The chief said. "But I have to go back to Meifu as soon as possible. I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Tatsumi asked.

"For Tsuzuki's trial." The chief said.

"But, Tsuzuki's not on trial!" Watari gasped.

"He will be." The chief said grimly. "The council will see to it. And there has been enough stir about Hiru here that the American Bureau is sure to send someone to investigate for their own reasons. Our trouble isn't ending. It's just beginning."

"Do you need for me to come with you?" Donna asked him.

The chief nodded. "I fear we will need all the help we can get."

* * *

Randall-kun was smoothing down his hair as he and Katie-Chan walked up the path to the inn. Myer-san was sitting on the porch with a cigarette. He gave Randall a scathing look, but the angel took no offense.

"You're hair is getting long again." Myers-san pointed out.

Randall looked at his hair and pulled one long curl by his face.

"Damn it." Randall said. "You're right. If I'm not careful, I'll end up looking like Watari. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Behind you," Watari's voice rang out. Tatsumi and Watari appeared. "Our meeting with the chief took longer than we thought."

"And where have you been?" Tatsumi demanded. "I thought I told everyone to stay here!"

*Sorry.* Katie sent. *If you have to blame anyone, blame me. I ran off. Just needed some air, I guess.*

"Be that as it may, I gave you a direct order!" Tatsumi snapped.

*I'm sorry.* She sent again, bowing her head. *I have no excuse.*

Tatsumi sighed. There was a pause.

"Very well," The secretary said, opening the door to the inn. "See it does NOT happen again, Summer-chan. Now let's hope that Wakaba has been more productive."

*Yes sir.*

When Tatsumi went in, and the door shut behind him, Myer-san turned to Watari.

"What's up with him!" the American demanded.

"We got some bad news." Watari said. "We're in more trouble than we thought."

"What?" Myer-san asked. "How?"

"I don't know how much I can say right now." Watari replied.

"For god sake!" Myer-san snarled. "Don't be damn elusive! That's what caused us so much trouble in the first place!"

"Fine." Watari sighed. "Tsuzuki may be in serious trouble when we get back home."

*Trouble, what do you mean?* Katie asked.

"The chief thinks Tsuzuki will be brought to trial, for Muraki's death." Watari said plainly.

Katie's jaw dropped in surprise.

"If the council has wanted to get rid of Tsuzuki," Randall-kun said grimly. "He may just given them the means to do so."

"I won't accept defeat so easily." Watari said, a determination coming into his voice. "And I know Siechirro won't either."

*Is there anything we can do to help?* Katie asked.

The scientist looked at his former patient. "Right now, I don't know. But if the time comes, I may very well ask, Katie-Chan. Tsuzuki-san and Bon are my friends. I want to help them in any way I can."

Katie-Chan nodded.

*I'll be waiting.*

Watari smiled in relief.

"Arigato, Kuma-Chan. Right now, I need to go inside and attend to Bon."

Katie-Chan and her father went inside. As Watari was about to follow, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Watari." Randall-kun whispered. "What happens to the others now?"

"The chief gave us two weeks sabbatical." Watari replied. "If I know Tatsumi, he'll want everyone to stay put so he has less things to worry about."

"Stay here?" Randall whispered. "No offense, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Watari said.

"I have my reasons."

"Now Myers-san would say you're being elusive." Watari said. "Gomen, Randall-kun, but I have to attend to Bon. Perhaps after dinner, we can talk."

Randall sighed.

"Fine, when the others are asleep."

"Why being so secretive?" Watari asked, suspicious.

"Cuz I know why my girl can do when she's mad." Randall mumbled.

* * *

Wakaba was setting the table for the meal she made in everyone's absence. She smiled at Watari as he got a syringe and other supplies from the medicine bag. The Scientist sighed with relief to see all his notes and equipment were moved with care to small side table, and set there with the reverence one might see for a the family altar. As everyone talked or fussed with each other, Watari went upstairs. As busy as the downstairs was, the upstairs was still. The silence pained Watari, for he knew if things had not been what they were, Tsuzuki would be down in the middle of activity. But he was sure the elder shinigami did not want to leave the boy's side.

Watari went to the room Tatsumi had set aside for the pair. The door was shut. Quietly Watari tapped on the door. He didn't know why he did this. Watari guessed it was in case the lovers were indisposed. He caught himself and corrected his thoughts.

"Don't be ridiculous Watari." He told himself.

The door slid partially open, and a wild and fierce face looked back at the scientist. Watari was taken aback. The human side of Tsuzuki was not there in those shining eyes.

"What do you want?" the double voice demanded.

"I...I need to take a blood sample." Watari replied.

"Why? Can't it wait?" the oni argued. "He's tired, and you'll only make things worse by poking and prodding at him."

"I am not doing this because of idle curiosity!" Watari whispered angrily. "I'm trying to help!"

"Then leave us alone." The oni said and shut the door in his face.

"Kuso!" Watari snarled. He tried to slide open the door but he found he could not move it.

Inside, the oni held the door shut with his right hand. With his left he held Hisoka close to him. Hisoka's limp body was in an exhausted sleep. Though Hisoka felt Watari's anger and he oni's protectiveness, it felt like it was miles away from him. The boy turned in his sleep and moved towards the oni's warm body. One of the oni's feathered wings pulled him in close.

The oni heard the scientist retreat to the staircase, where he talked to that blasted secretary. The oni lifted his lip in a sneer. There was the sound of someone else coming to the door and a voice came.

"Open the door." Randall commanded.

For a moment the oni hesitated. He could fly out the window right now with Kotori-Chan, and only this Lightbringer would have the strength to stop him. But if they were escape, what then? Where would they go? What if the boy needed help, help he could not give?

The oni sighed, and opened the door. The secretary, scientist and angel were standing there, and the shinigami looked furious at him. But the angel looked at him with a mixture annoyance and understanding.

"Don't do that again, okay?" Randall said. "I have enough problems to worry about without you acting up."

"What do they want?" the oni demanded looking at the shinigami behind him.

"To help." The angel replied. "More than I can. So if you care anything for the boy, you'll let them in."

The oni's shoulders slumped and he nodded. Watari and Tatsumi came into the room as the Randall retreated down the stairs.

"Where's Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked the oni.

"Asleep inside of me." The oni replied. "The events of past days were too much, and I was able to over take him. Besides, I am the shadow of him."

" I need to get a blood sample." Watari said.

"Fine." The oni sighed. He leaned Hisoka out away from him so the scientist might have access to the boy's narrow arms.

"Have you noticed anything?" Watari said as he subtracted a sample.

"Talks in his sleep." The oni replied. "Frowns like he has a headache."

"We'll, he's bound to have nightmares." The scientist said "We'll just have to watch."

"I'll send the priestess up with some food for Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said. His voice was ice. "Make sure to treat her with more courtesy than you showed us. Come Watari."

* * *

Watari and Tatsumi came down to find the American Shinigami and Terazuma had gathered in the living room. Wakaba was putting down trays and plates of food, like a proper hostess.

"Dinner is ready!" She smiled at them when they entered.

"Arigato, Wakaba-Chan." Watari nodded. "But I'll eat later. I have some work that can't wait."

"Hai." The priestess said. "I'll save you yours and take Tsuzuki and Hisoka's up to them in a bit."

This caught the scientist off guard.

"Perhaps..."he began. But the red haired girl smiled.

"Don't worry, Watari-san." She said. "I'm not afraid."

The scientist looked at her, amazed at her quiet courage and indomitable good spirit. He nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare the blood sample.

During dinner, Terazuma voiced a concern that he and Myers-san had been whispering about while Tatsumi and Watari were upstairs.

"I have a question for you, Tatsumi." Terazuma said through his mouth of rice. "Who is going to pay for all this? Are we going to have our pay docked?"

"I can-"Randall started, but Tatsumi motioned for him to hold his tongue.

A tense silence filled the room as everyone awaited his reply. Tatsumi sighed. He was tired, but he had already thought this far ahead.

"The residents of this place will no doubt need to be compensated for any perishables. Likewise, we need to pay for our trip here, though we did not arrive as we planned. Your generosity is appreciated, Randall-kun, but not necessary at this time. We do have certain funds out our disposal that should compensate the owners more than enough, so docking pay will not be necessary."

"Certain funds?" Watari chimed in from the kitchen, not bothering to leave his microscope.

"Yes." The secretary frowned, pushing his glasses back."Have you forgotten about the embezzlement from Soteicho's treasury? Now that Rhodes is in custody that department will of course have their funds returned to them. But as this is not his first foray into embezzlement; their funds alone do not make up the sum of his net worth."

Tatsumi stopped and drank some tea. No one else dared to move.

"His net worth is no doubt the result of years and years of embezzling." Tatsumi continued. "As he is now in custody, those funds will be at our disposal. Since he took part in Kurosaki-kun's kidnapping, I see no conflict with having those named funds cover our expenses, and eventually compensate our office for time missed as well."

"Ha!" Bert laughed, swallowing his cup of sake. "Take Rhodes' money while he's in custody? That's cold. I like your style, Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi nodded. "There will of course, be paid overtime. But do not tell the other departments this when we return. I don't want every shinigami putting in time and a half. It would bankrupt the ministry."

"I can't wait," Wakaba sighed. "For things to get back to normal."

Watari fidgeted when he heard this. He looked grimly into his microscope.

"Yeah, me too." Terazuma said. "I'm actually looking forward to the paperwork! Can you believe it?"

Terazuma laughed a little, and his smile was contagious. Not like Tsuzuki-san's, Tatsumi noticed, but well enough to ease some of the tension the others were feeling.

*I look forward,* Tatsumi thought. *To seeing Tsuzuki smile again.*

Watari sat back after looking at the slide. There could be no doubt as to what he saw and what its implications were.

"Things wont' be the same again." He whispered to himself. "Not for anyone."

* * *

Wakaba knocked on the door to the bridal suite. It slid open and she was face to face with the oni. Uninhibited by its glowering, she smiled.

"Rice is ready! I thought you might be hungry."

The oni looked at her in surprise. For a moment, he was at a loss about what to do regarding this odd cheerful creature wanting entrance. At last he sighed and slid the door open for her.

"Arigato!" she nodded as she entered.

Wakaba saw the oni was carrying Hisoka on his hip and close to his chest. It reminded her of how the peasant women would carry their babies when they would come to the temple to pray; always on their hip and near their heart. And Hisoka, the priestess had never seen him look so thin or tired. He seemed to stir a little as Wakaba put the food tray down. The oni looked at the smoked fish on one of the plates. Picking up some chop sticks, he plucked some of the pink flesh off, and put it into Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka chewed and swallowed. He was still between consciousnesses unconsciousness; between awake and dreaming.

"Wow." The priestess whispered. "You really love him, don't' you?"

The oni nodded.

Wakaba smiled. She excused herself and left the room.

The oni bent in and kissed Hisoka on the empath's brow. When the form sat back it was Tsuzuki who was holding his partner.

This switching back and forth panicked Tsuzuki. He couldn't recall exactly when he must have fallen asleep, but he must have or the oni wouldn't have taken control. Tsuzuki frowned. The oni was more and more present, this dirty secret he tried to hide from everyone. It was now out in the open, talking to coworkers, holding his Hisoka-Chan…it made the shinigami feel ashamed, jealous… and yet some part of him was relieved with this honesty at last. To be the jailer to a part of himself for almost a hundred years, had been exhausting.

Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a little more fish, followed by broth and just a little rice. Not too much too over stuff him, for he was so empty before. Tsuzuki was afraid too much might make Hisoka sick. He wiped Hisoka's face with a napkin then kissed him.

Tsuzuki laid Hisoka down on the futon again, and ate his own food. He heard the other shinigami talking below, and it sounded like people were getting ready to turn in, despite it was early. He heard Katie and Wakaba decide to share a room, and take one down the hall. Terazuma and Myers-san were talking about if they should smoke in their room, to which Tatsumi replied they should not. Myers-san grumbled something and closed the door. Several minutes passed. Soon, the only sound Tsuzuki heard was of Hisoka's steady breathing, and of Watari talking with someone.

*It's probably Tatsumi.* Tsuzuki concluded.

He then leaned over and gave Hisoka a kiss, then went down stairs.

To be continued...

Next Chapter: Hope


	3. Chapter 3

Writers note: sorry this wasn't out sooner. RL has been… well not very conducive to writing. I won't go into my sob story, but eh, sorry it took a while longer. But I figured it was better do something I was happy with. – Blueeyes

Chapter 3: Dreams and Hope

Tsuzuki went to down the stairs. He was just about to enter into the kitchen area, when he heard Watari and Tatsumi talking in tense whispers.

"He has a right to know, Yutaka." Tatsumi argued.

"Not now. Not when he's like this. When he's stronger, then I'll tell him. But we have a two week sabbatical, I intend to use it."

Tatsumi sighed. Tsuzuki noticed he sounded annoyed.

"And Tsuzuki? What about him?"

"If I tell him, Bon is bound to sense his concern. And I if I tell Tsuzuki anything, I'm going to tell him everything!"

"Tell me what?" Tsuzuki asked as he entered the room.

Watari stopped mid sentence. He appeared to be at a loss for words for a moment. Tatsumi looked at his partner and said nothing. The scientist sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Take a seat, Tsuzuki." Watari said.

Tsuzuki sat down, and a horrible nervousness began to seep into him. He felt his stomach turn.

"Tsuzuki," Watari began, and his voice was one of utmost seriousness. "Wakaba found fragments of the shattered mirror in the bathroom when she was tiding up. Also while you and Bon where in there, there was a moment where that section of the inn seemed to shake. Did you see anything unusual?"

"Well, Hisoka-Chan said he broke the mirror." Tsuzuki said. "But I don't see how he could have done it. He didn't use his psychic wave."

"Are you sure about that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes." Tsuzuki nodded. "I've been on the receiving end of it. I know what it feels like. And I didn't feel anything, so I think Soka-Chan must be mistaken. I mean, he's upset. He needs time."

"Tsuzuki," Watari said. "I've been looking at Bon's blood cells. And I was going to wait to tell you this, but something in them concerns me."

"What?!" Tsuzuki gasped, standing up. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Tsuzuki-san, please, sit down." Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki was surprised at the gentleness with which his former partner spoke. Suddenly a deep dread entered into Tsuzuki. Tatsumi was never that gentle. Never! They were going to tell him something he did not want to hear. For a moment, Tsuzuki thought about teleporting out of there, running away from everything. But the image of Hisoka clinging to him, anchored him to his seat.

"Bon's blood cells are changing." Watari said. "Mutating. Into what, I don't know. But being an empath, Bon is naturally more sensitive to psychic phenomena he encounters."

"Right." Tsuzuki said. "Like at the hotel in Okinawa."

"Exactly." Watari said. "Empaths are prone to what we call imprinting. And he has been…psychically violated by the most psionic we know of. I think that Jenni Hiru might have left some part of her behind. But I don't know what. I also know that Bon has had the flame of souls, the very force of life and death flooded into him. That brought him back to us, but I don't know what else it did to him. I think that may be another reason why, on a molecular level he's changing.

"We have two weeks sabbatical from Chief Konoe. I don't have any of my equipment here, so I can really only observe right now. But when we get home, I want see what the EKG meter says."

"What do you think you're going to find?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, Bon's empathic ability is mostly the sensing of emotion, and occasional the psychic 'footprint' left behind. As you said, he has his psychic defense. His psychic wave is a direct energy wave coming out from him to a specific threat. It has a specific point of origin and a specific target. To make a whole room shake implies something _else_. As does shattering an object with out any direct force applied. It requires something that is NOT psychic empathy."

Tsuzuki was terrified to ask the question on the forefront of his mind. But he thought about Hisoka again, and found his courage in the memory of the boy's vulnerable eyes.

"So what could it be?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I think it is Telekinesis, the movement of objects by thought alone." Watari said. "But I need more proof before I make such conclusion. I need more direct observation, and see what the EKG meter says."

"Whatever you find," Tsuzuki said firmly. "It wont' matter to me. Hisoka is Hisoka."

"Tsuzuki," Watari smiled in relief. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, because he's going to need your help."

"There is one other thing you should know." Tatsumi said. "I had hoped it could wait until later, but we have reason to believe there is going to some trouble with the council when we return."

"Trouble?" Tsuzuki asked. "What do you mean?"

"Kurosaki-kun's action at the castle of candles is bound to be investigated. As are the events surrounding Muraki's death." Tatsumi said.

"I…I didn't have a choice." Tsusuki stammered. "Tatsumi-san, if you could have seen what I saw through the oni's eyes… what Muraki was doing to him…"

"But Muraki was a mortal." Tatsumi pointed out. "Jenni Hiru being a shinigami will fall under different jurisdictions. But a shinigami killing a mortal, has deep repercussions, against you specifically."

"I don't think I'm the first shinigami to kill a mortal in the line of duty." Tsuzuki argued. "You said yourself in Kyoto you would not hesitate to harm those you didn't like."

"But Tsuzuki, I'm not like you." Tatsumi said. "_No one_ is like you. And that is exactly why your actions are going to cause the council great concern."

Tsuzuki looked down at the floor defeated.

"That's not fair. I...I can't help…what I am…what my father…was."

"But it doesn't matter to us." Tatsumi said. "Watari and I will stand by you, no matter what happens."

"And fight if we have to." Watari added fiercely.

"Tatsumi... Watari…" Tsuzuki whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "Arigato…Arigato Gozaimasu!"

"There is no need for thank us." Tatsumi said, with such gentleness that Tsuzuki was astounded. "Tsuzuki is Tsuzuki to us, just as Kurosaki-kun is Kurosaki-kun to you."

Speechless and overcome with emotion, Tsuzuki buried his face in his hands and wept.

* * *

Watari was not psychic. If he was, he would have picked up on the amount of psychic energy churning above is head. Upstairs, three shinigami with empathic powers fought in their sleep and nightmares invaded their psyche. Myer-san, Katie-Chan and Hisoka tossed and turned restlessly.

Katie-Chan found herself standing before a large tree on a barren hill. As she looked closer, she noticed that there were no leaves on the tree. It was dying.

"Katie." An old woman's voice said.

Katie saw her teacher, Savagewind appear.

"Savagewind!" Katie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Beware." The ugly hag said, pointing down to the ground. "This tree's roots run deep."

"What?"

"The roots run deep."

* * *

In the bedroom across the hall, Terazuma was sleeping on the floor. Myers-san was turning in his sleep. He had won a game of rock-paper-scissors to win the bed for the night, but it did not give a peaceful night's sleep.

In his mind, Bert found himself standing in a hospital hall way. As he looked around him, he saw registered nurses and doctors scuttling around him. He noticed everyone's hairstyles and accessories looked like it came from 1970. He knew this place. He had been here before…when…

*Oh my god.* Bert thought to himself. *This is where Mom died! What the hell am I doing here?*

*Son.* A voice rang in his head and chilled him. He turned his face towards the psychic call.

*…Mom?* he sent out his desperate response, feeling his throat tighten so much he was glad he did not have to use words, for he could not have spoken.

*Come to me.* Her sending was weak, but there could be no mistake. Bert knew it was her and the direction from which it came.

He began walking, then running down her scent. He could make it out amongst all the horrible hospital smells, and he saw the room where she died in all those years ago. He threw himself against the door, and came into see his mother, lying in the bed.

*Mom!* he sent as he bent down at bed, grabbing her hand. Tears were running down his face. But he didn't remember when he started crying.

*MOM, Jesus! There's so much to tell you! You were right, only it wasn't just Tina you were warning me about, was it! Anyway, there's so much to tell you and you're not going to believe it! But I found Katie again, and now she knows it's me! - I mean, now she knows I'm her…"

*I don't have much time, son.* She sent gently. *Shh and listen to me.*

*What…What is it?*

*The cancer runs deep, my son.*

*What…*

Suddenly her hand became transparent. He tried to grip tighter, but he found he was only clinching his fist over nothing. He looked up into her face, and she seemed to be drifting away from him.

*Remember, the cancer runs deep, my son.*

"MOM!" Bert yelled as he sat up in the bed.

"Kuso! I thought only little kids did that! You scared the hell out of me!" Terazuma snarled.

For a second, Bert could not remember where he was or how he got where he was. The door then opened up, and Katie poked her head in.

*You awake?* she asked.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Terazuma snarled, trying to cover himself with his blanket. He had gone to sleep in his boxers thinking he would be undisturbed that night.

Ignoring the detective, Katie sat on the bed.

*You had one too, huh?*

Bert nodded at his daughter's inquiry.

*I saw my mom, your grandmother…I haven't thought about her in years. She said-"

Suddenly Hisoka's shriek cut though the air, and the inn itself began to shake violently.

"Shit!" Myers-san cursed, bolting from the bed. They fumbled towards the hallway.

* * *

Hisoka struggled in his sleep. He felt the presence of Muraki close by. He found himself standing before the doctor and Jenni Hiru. His two captors were in a lover's embrace. Disgust filled Hisoka as they embraced and looked over at him, smiling. It reminded the empath of snakes or spiders coupling.

"Well Poppet." Muraki smirked. "Don't just stand there. You should cover up at least."

"Uh-huh." Jenni nodded.

Cover up? Hisoka thought. He suddenly felt very cold, and looked down at himself he went scarlet at his nakedness. He trembled in rage and shame, and yes, in terror as well.

"Oh silly rabbit." Jenni laughed. "He hasn't even noticed."

"No, he hasn't."

"Notice..notice what!" Hisoka demanded. His voice trembled and sounded so much weaker than the wanted. He cursed himself.

"That you're missing these." Muraki cooed. He extended a hand, and opened it. His palm was full of blood. And there in the middle of his had were two small lumps.

Shaking beyond all control, Hisoka looked down and saw it was as if he was dipped in blood from the waist down.

He woke up shrieking with all his might, and as the sound left his mouth, the inn itself began to tremble with ferocity equal to his own terror. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, he only knew that in this moment he was emasculated. Like a child he cried out for the only one who had been there.

*TSUZUKI! TASKATE!!!*

Below in the kitchen Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak. But whatever words Tsuzuki was about to say, were forgotten when it seemed as if the inn were hit by a small earthquake. The building and all its contents seemed to suddenly shudder. The microscope along with all of Watari's slides fell to the floor and smashed to pieces.

"Kuso!" Watari cursed, as plates began to rain down, falling in a hail storm. The shingami heard Myer-san cursing as he stumbled from his room. Randall threw open the front door.

"What's going on?" the angel yelled. "The whole place is doing some wicked shimmy!"

Tsuzuki went white as he felt his lover touch his mind, and his cry seemed to cut threw his mind like a razor.

*TSUZUKI! TASKATE!*

"Soka!" he yelled and he bolted from the room. He could hear Tatsumi and Watari following him. At this moment there was only Hisoka, who needed him. How he moved so fast, the shinigami did not know, nor care to think why. He threw open the sliding door to the bridal suite and saw Hisoka turning and screaming in his sleep. All around him, everything seems to be caught in some great wind. The curtains were billowing, touching the ceiling. The vase was suspended in mid air, and the air itself seems to be fueled with an electric charge. The futon billowed as it lay on top of the screaming boy. In the door way, Watari and Tatsumi stood in the doorway of the room, staring in amazement.

Myer-san staggered out of the room like a drunk, holding his head.

"Jesus! Someone get to him!" the American grunted. "Katie says her head's about to split open!"

"Soka! Soka!" Tsuzuki cried as he shook his partner. Hisoka's eyes popped open as he gulped for breath. The empath scanned the room, looking for someone, unsure of where he was.

"Soka! It's okay! You're all right! You're safe now!"

*Tsuzuki!* Hisoka send to his partner. *They took… they took…they made me a gelding!*

Tsuzuki's eyes widened with shock. Then the bitter memory of what Muraki had threatened at the Blue Lotus made the elder shinigami clench his teeth. He gently took his lover in his arms, oblivious to Tatsumi and Watari standing in the door way.

*No, Soka-chan. They didn't. And they won't. I'll protect you, every part of you; from the hair on your head to these.*

With a gentle touch he grazed the empath's small bulge. It was a gentle touch, lost to the sight of all others. But it made Hisoka gasp in surprise. He _was_ intact after all. Was it a dream? He felt Tsuzuki's arms tighten around him as he blinked in surprise. Immediately the feeling of tension in the air dissipated, and the vase fell to the ground, shattering to pieces. Myer-san stumbled to the floor. Katie-Chan leaned heavy in the door frame, panting as if she had run a long distance.

*Jesus, Bert.* she sent. *Was that- was that what I think it was?*

*I think so, Katie.* he replied privately.

"Katie." Randall-kun said as he steadied her. His eyes were heavy with concern. "Are you-"

*I'm okay. Now.*

"Watari." Tatsumi whispered. "This is similar to what happened in my home when-"

Watari nodded and the secretary said no more.

*Tsuzuki.* Hisoka confessed. *I…I don't know what's real anymore. Did I dream all that?*

*I'm real.* Tsuzuki sent, kissing the boy's head. * And no one will ever do that to you.*

Hisoka swallowed the lump in his throat. His cheeks were wet, but he didn't recall when he started crying. He suddenly felt the oni's presence touch his fragile mind.

*No one would dare.*

Tsuzuki held the trembling boy to his chest. He heard Tatsumi telling Myers-san and the others to go back to bed. There was some talking but overall, no one seemed to have the gumption or strength to cross the secretary at this moment.

"Watari, Tatsumi." Randall-kun said. "When you have a moment."

"Wait down stairs." Watari said. "I need make sure Bon will be okay."

Randall-kun passed between Wakaba and Terazuma as they stared at each other, he in his boxers and her in some borrowed pajamas. It was hard to tell who was more red, her or him.

Watari sat down by Tsuzuki and Hisoka as Randall-kun made his way downstairs. Tatsumi stood in the doorway, to protect Hisoka's privacy from any other prying eyes.

"What's wrong with me, Watari?" Hisoka asked as the scientist started checking his vitals.

"You're suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, for one." Watari said. "That's normal; especially after all you've been through."

"It feels like there's a storm in my head." Hisoka moaned.

Watari looked around the room and frowned at the mess. How long would that storm would be contained was anyone's guess.

* * *

Watari and Tatsumi found Randall-kun outside sitting on a bench by the front gate. He was turning the katana of starmetal over in his hand, looking as it shone under the inn's light. For a moment he didn't seem to register that they were present, he was so lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." Randall apologized. "What happened in there?"

"For the sake of Kurosaki-kun's privacy, I can't say." Watari said.

The angel shrugged. "I'm sure it will come out eventually, anyway. Things always do."

"What are you doing out here, Randall-kun?" Tatsumi demanded.

Randall looked away from them and back on into the night. His face was grim and determined, quite unlike the laughing face the shinigami had grown accustomed to.

"I'm keeping watch." He said at last.

"What did you wish to talk about, Randall-kun?" Watari asked.

The angel looked up at Tatsumi. His eyes which were usually so carefree were deeply troubled.

"I know we have a sabbatical. But with all due respect, Tatsumi, I don't think it's a good idea for us to stay here."

"Bon can't be moved his current state."

"I know." Randall-kun said. "But I'm afraid someone is going to come looking for us, and soon."

"Who?"

"My people."

"Your people?" Tatsumi asked. "What makes you say that?"

"The bomb that went off before we went into the forest. A demon weapon of that magnitude will no doubt catch my people's attention. They will be sending a scouting party."

Tatsumi was quiet for a moment. At last he spoke. "Given what you know, what would you suggest?"

"If we can't move Hisoka, then at least get the girls out of here before any of my people arrive."

Tatsumi was quiet for a moment, thinking of Myer-san's words on the train regarding the Angelos army.

"I thought your people could not interfere with human affairs." Watari said.

"But Wakaba isn't human anymore, is she?" Randall-kun replied grimly. "And what's more my people might this area declared a warzone due to the increase in sheolite activity. If they do, then all bets are off, and they can consider all within that zone to be part of the spoils of war."

"Very well." Tatsumi said directly. "Tomorrow we will have Terazuma, Myers-san and yourself escort Wakaba and Katie-Chan back to Meifu. We'll stay here with Kurosaki-kun until he's well enough to travel."

"What about Tsuzuki?" Randall asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll want to leave Kurosaki-kun's side."

"Then I'm staying."

"What?" Watari said. "After all you told us?"

"You don't understand!" Randall snapped. "They won't be coming for Hisoka! They'll be coming for Tsuzuki! And I've sworn to protect him. I gave up my wings for it! I'm not about to leave him now! "

* * *

The next morning, Tatsumi started on breakfast. He found it soothed him, and helped normalize those circumstances that were far beyond normal, even for someone used to the comings and goings and office politics of the afterlife.

"Do you need help, Tatsumi-san?" Wakaba asked as she tied on apron.

"No need." Tatsumi replied. "After breakfast you and the others have a long journey back to Meifu."

"Really?" the priestess asked.

"Oh man," Bert grumbled. He stumbled in the kitchen and sat down at the table. He rubbed his face. "Please for the love of god; tell me you made coffee, Tatsumi."

"There is a pot on the stove." Tatsumi said. "Creamer and sugar over there, should you need it."

"No thanks, I take it black." Myers-san said, pouring himself a mug. He gulped it down then poured himself another.

Katie entered the kitchen. Her eyes looked puffy, and her hair was disheveled.

*Oh let me at that. It's not tea, but I'll take anything at this point.*

"Oh you look like hell." Myer-san said flatly.

*Thanks, dad.*

"Well," Myers-san said, his voice softening. "You'll feel better when we get home."

*Home?* Katie-Chan asked, surprised.

"Yep, boss here was just telling Wakaba about it."

Katie looked at Tatsumi, perplexed. *But last night you said we were going be here at least two weeks.*

"That was before certain events were brought to my attention." Tatsumi explained. The rice was done, and he started putting it the small bowls Wakaba had been contentious enough to bring him.

"What events?" Myers-san asked.

"Chief Konoe and Donna Baines have returned to Emmocho. Watari-san and I will be remaining here, as Kurosaki-kun cannot be moved. Tsuzuki-san will not be parted from him, so he too is remaining. Randall-kun has expressed desire to remain, and circumstances being what they are, is allowed to do so. But the rest of you are to leave, immediately."

*WHAT!*

"Oh shit." Myer-san said, as he saw his daughter slowly stand up. Her fists were on the table and she was visibly trembling. Suddenly, she bolted away from the kitchen table. Her father tried to grab her, but only caught empty air. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Wakaba asked, helping him up.

"Oh, god damn!" he cursed getting up. "Why do I have to spend eternity stuck with this old body? Where'd she go?"

The front door slamming shut answered his question. It was followed by a loud bear roar that shook the glass in the windows. Wakaba shuddered. The sound of Randall arguing and a bear roaring

"What's all that noise?" Watari said, coming into the kitchen.

"Summers-Chan is arguing with Randall-kun outside." Tatsumi replied, flipping some eggs.

"Should we go out there?" Wakaba asked. Myers-san started walking towards the door, then came back and sat down at the table. The priestess looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you were going out there." Wakaba said.

"No." the father said. "I know I shouldn't."

"What's going on?" Terazuma asked, entering the kitchen.

"Take a seat." Watari said. "the show's about the start."

Barely had Terazuma sat down when Katie's sending rang out like a bomb outside.

*YOUSONOFABITCH!* Was the torrent of emotion. *YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK, and AFTER WE---! YOUMANIPULATIVEBA-*

"Katie!" Randall yelled back, his voice sounding something between a bellow and a sob. "I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO RISK!"

*And I feel the same way about YOU! How do you think I feel! I'm not some goddamn princess!*

"I have to!" the angel argued. "I swore an oath. I am duty bound! You know that! You have always known that, even back when we first met. I was honest with you about what I might have to do one day. Well that day has come. It's here, now, and I have to what I must!"

The sound of Hisoka groaning upstairs arrested the Shinigami's attention. It was followed by the sound of Tsuzuki's fast footsteps.

"Whatever's going on, stop it Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki said. "It's hurting Hisoka!"

Tatsumi and Watari's eyes went wide in realization. Under ordinary circumstances, Hisoka would been overwhelmed at the tumult outside. But in his current state, it must have broken like a tsunami over him.

"Shit, I'm on it!" Bert said, flying out the door. Tatsumi quickly followed after him. Watari bolted upstairs, being half dragged by Tsuzuki.

The scientist found the boy on the futon, holding both hands over his ears and twisting in agony. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Make them stop!" Hisoka begged. "_Tsu! Oni!_ Make them stop! It's too much, I can't bear it!"

"Don't worry, Bon." Watari said. "If anyone can make subordinates behave, it's Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki put his hand on Hisoka, trying to give some sort of comfort or reassurance. Suddenly Hisoka stopped his writhing, and took his hands form his ears.

"It stopped." Hisoka said. "The yelling stopped."

"Told you he'd take care of it." Watari said.

"I…I don't understand…" Hisoka said. "Normally I shouldn't bother me that much."

"But you're recovering!" Tsuzuki said, smoothing his hair.

"Tsuzuki's right." Watari said. "You were overloaded by Hiru. Your empathy is bound to be traumatized, Bon. It will repair itself in time."

"And if it doesn't?" the boy asked. "I can't be of much use like this."

"It will Bon." Watari replied. "I know it will."

* * *

Tsuzuki heard the front door open, and then shut. Wakaba came up a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast for himself and Hisoka.

"Arigato, Wakaba-chan."

"Douitashimashite." She smiled. "I have to be leaving soon, but I wanted to make sure you got some breakfast first."

Tsuzuki smiled, and nodded, at a loss of what to say.

"Take care of yourself, Tsuzuki-san." The priestess said. "Promise me you'll eat regular."

"I will."

"Kurosaki-kun," she began. "Get some rest."

Not making eye contact, Hisoka nodded.

"Wakaba!" Terazuma bellowed from downstairs. "Its time to go!"

The priestess bowed slightly, and then left the room.

"I'll be right back, Hisoka-Chan." Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm going to see them off."

Hisoka nodded. He still did not have the strength to come down stairs.

Tsuzuki kissed him on the forehead. "Sit tight, Soka-chan."

"Baka…" Hisoka mumbled.

Tsuzuki seemed to hesitate or a moment, looking at him, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to go.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Hisoka scowled at him. "Go on and go."

Hisoka's coldness hurt Tsuzuki, but the elder Shinigami smiled. "I'll be right back."

Tsuzuki stepped out and slid the door shut.

Slowly, struggling to his feet, Hisoka stood up. He couldn't stand being helpless. He gasped for breath as he swayed. He knew Tsuzuki and Watari if they could see him would tell him to get back to bed. His head felt stuffed full of cotton, and he felt a strange sensitivity coursing threw him. He could he feel Katie-Chan's fury accompanied by Randall-kun's guilt and remorse. Hisoka did not know the reason for the argument. He heard the door to the inn shut and everyone was talking outside. He didn't feel anyone else in the inn at this moment.

"Where are the owners of this place?" Hisoka asked. "There should be someone here, staff, someone…"

Hisoka stumbled to the window and leaned against it. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He opened the window and breathed in the afternoon air. He saw the other Shinigami outside the inn's front. He could see Katie-Chan was wearing a yukata that did not seem to fit her properly. For a moment, Hisoka wondered why she was wearing that. But his thoughts went to trying to remember what town he was in again. He knew Tsuzuki had told him, but the name escaped him. He saw the sea of threes in the distance, and the mere sight of it, made him shudder. For a moment the memory came back of Muraki's voice flooded his brain, and he could all but hear the doctor whisper.

"Poppet."

Hisoka fell to the floor and hugged his sides. He was breathing erratically. He could feel electricity in the air churning about him. And then he realized that he was the source of this earthquake. And then all his rage at Muraki boiled to the surface and he heard both windows above him blow out. The inn shuddered again, as if in an earthquake.

"Soka!"

Hisoka heard Tsuzuki yell as he bolted up the trembling stairs. The image of Tsuzuki's worried face as he entered the room, calmed the empath, and the inn became quiet. Tsuzuki threw himself around Hisoka.

"Baka." Hisoka mumbled.

"Gomen onsai!" Tsuzuki cried. "I shouldn't have left you, not even for a moment! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"What's going on?" Hisoka asked.

"Tatsumi told half of the department to return to EmmaCho."

"And the other half?"

"Won't leave you until your better."

"I'm fine!" Hisoka barked, trying to get to his feet. His thighs were trembling and he stumbled, half falling into Tsuzuki's arms.

"Watari says you have to rest!" Tsuzuki argued.

Hisoka was tried to find strength to argue, but he couldn't' find it. He looked down and sighed. He nodded.

"I'm sorry about the windows." Hisoka said.

"Don't worry about them."

"You didn't say I didn't do it." Hisoka pointed out.

"It...doesn't' matter to me." Tsuzuki said. "Hisoka is Hisoka. Now let's get you to someplace that's less drafty. Do you want to come downstairs for a little while, or do you want to be up here by yourself."

Hisoka blushed, embarrassed. "I…I don't want to be away from you."

Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's forehead again, and picked him up in his arms. He carried the boy to another room, and placed him there. He chose the room the girls had been in the night before, as the other room smelled of cheap cigarettes. Tsuzuki was dragging the futons from the bridal suite to the other room when he heard Watari and Tatsumi talking to Randall-kun.

"Good, the rest are on their way." Tatsumi said. "Despite how Summers-Chan feels, its better that they are out of harm's way."

"Well, I'm not going to get laid again in about a hundred years, I can promise you that." Randall grumbled.

"Cheer up, Randall-kun!" Watari replied. "It's only a lover's spat, and it will be over when she realizes how much she misses you."

"Yeah." Randall replied. "Well, I'm gonna make a loop around the town."

"Just a moment, Randall-kun." Tatsumi interjected. "Answer me this: When did you promise Tsuzuki-san you would protect him?" Tatsumi asked. "When he was child? He doesn't' seem to have any recollection of any such promise."

"Of course he doesn't." the angel replied, and Tsuzuki was surprise that the easy going Randall-kun sounded so gruff. "Because I didn't make it to him. I promised his father."

Tsuzuki stopped in his tracks. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His mouth ran dry. His father? He couldn't believe it. Tsuzuki had no memory of his father. His mother had never mentioned him and Tsuzuki did not want to ask. For as long as he could remember, he wanted to pretend to be something other than what he was. And yet the shadow of his father loomed over his entire existence, and there seemed to be no escaping it.

*Who is he?* Tsuzuki wondered for a moment. *And how in Emna does Randall know him and I don't?*

The shinigami shook his head

*He's not important now, whoever he is.* Tsuzuki decided. *Hisoka is more important. Everything else can wait. *

Tsuzuki entered into the room and smiled at Hisoka who was waiting there.

"What happened?" Hisoka asked.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked, innocently. "Why, nothing!"

"Baka." Hisoka frowned. "I felt your shock. What's wrong?"

"It's not important. Not now anyway." Tsuzuki said, trying to avoid the subject.

"You said Watari said it was important for me to get some rest. Well, how can I rest if you won't tell me what' bothering you, but I can feel it right next to me?"

Tsuzuki sighed and sat down next to him.

"All right." Tsuzuki said. "I guess secrets cause us more trouble than not, hmm?"

Tsuzuki looked around the room, wondering for a second how to begin. He heard the door beneath him open and then shut.

"I think Randall-kun knows more than he lets on." Tsuzuki said. "I mean…we don't even know how old he really is, or why he's not with his people."

"His people?" Hisoka asked.

"Randall-kun is an angel."Tsuzuki replied. "A fallen angel, I think. We found out when…anyway, we found out. But I just overheard him talking to Tatsumi and Watari. Randall kun…knew my father."

"Nani? Are you sure?"

"That's what I know, I've never even thought about…him. But why does Randall-kun know so much?"

"You should ask."

"It doesn't matter now." Tsuzuki said. "You're more important."

"But…He's a part of who you are." Hisoka said. "You…did you ever look, or ask?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I …I can't be human if I look for a demon father, can I?"

Hisoka lay down and looked at the ceiling above him. "No, I guess not."

"Anyway," Tsuzuki said, lying down next to him. "Let's talk about something else. Let's talk about our apartment!"

"Our apartment?" Hisoka asked. He tried to remember what seemed to be another life when he and Tsuzuki were about to settle into their own place. "You sure you want to, even after…all of this?"

"Soka-chan, yes. Nothing has changed about how I feel."

Tsuzuki reached for Hisoka's hand and squeezed it.

"Tsu..."

"We'll have a flat screen TV and headphones for me when you're reading. And books. Lots of books."

"I…I don't know if I can go back to my house just yet." Hisoka confessed.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuzuki smiled. He knew that Hisoka would have to be told that his house and all of his belongings had been burned to the ground. But if Tsuzuki could help it, it would be later. For now, Tsuzuki wanted Hisoka to hope.

"Could we go by that old bookstore you got my present from?"

"Hai." Tsuzuki said. "And then we can get coffees and fool around when we get home."

"Baka." Hisoka said, shaking his head. Then he paused and sucked in his breath.

"Tsu. Those two, they took everything …and now…I'm afraid to hope."

Tsuzuki turned his head and looked into the boy's trembling eyes.

"Then I'll hope for both of us." Tsuzuki whispered.

To be continued. ..

Next Chapter: Angels


End file.
